Battle Creek
Battle Creek is a multiplayer level in Halo: Combat Evolved. It is an outdoors map set in a tiny canyon featuring two symmetrical bases that are separated by a small creek. Being one of the smallest multiplayer maps in the game, Battle Creek is well suited for small, usually team-based, games between two to eight players. Battle Creek was remade as Beaver Creek for Halo 2. Layout Battle Creek's basic layout is very simplistic; it consists of two identical bases separated by a small creek. Outside, there are plenty of rock formations that can be used for cover, an arch spanning the river, and two raised outcroppings on the canyon walls. In addition, there are two-way Teleporters located behind each base; each transports players to the teleporter at the opposite base. The interior of the bases consists of a main room which houses the flag in CTF, a pair of hallways that lead outdoors, and a series of tunnels connected to the hallways by a ramp that lead to the other entrances. The entryways consist of the main door in the front, a side door leading to the tunnels underneath, stairs leading to a tunnel located in front of each base, and a hole in the roof above the flag room. Strategies Tips and Hints *To access the roofs of either base, a player can jump onto small ledges located at the right of each base, a boulder at red base and a wedge of concrete debris at blue base. Once there, a player will have a commanding view of the map, but is exposed to enemy fire. *Camping in the little rocket launcher alcove is not a good idea on this map because of the multitude of Needlers and pistols. Grab the rocket launcher then jump down. *If you are being chased, run into one of the bases entrances and lob a grenade at the walls. The enemy will lose their shields, and give you a chance to finish them off or run away. *On the farther back sides of the bases high up there are little holes (one on each side) which goes to the main flag room. If shields are not in the game, simply throwing grenades through these holes can lead to several kills, especially if friendly fire is off and a teammate is getting the flag in CTF. *In CTF if one manages to take possession of the enemy flag that player can then run to the back of the enemy base and use the teleporter to quickly access the friendly base. Things to avoid *Do not walk through a teleporter and then back up. You will not go through the teleporter you backed into, and possibly be telefragged if someone else enters the teleporter and you do not move in time before your screen turns completely white. However, if someone else is trying to enter the teleporter, you can maneuver into the corner of the teleporter, and by jumping, the enemy will go through. At this time, you can take them by surprise, throw a grenade or melee them. *During CTF, with teams of four or more, beware of opponents throwing grenades through the small windows at the sides of the base. They can make short work of defenders, and give their teammates an easier chance of stealing the flag. *Try to stay away from the natural bridge formation in the middle because you are an easy target from all angles once you're up there. Trivia *The Rocket Launcher was easier to acquire in the Halo 2 remake map, Beaver Creek. This is due to the fact that there is a Sniper Tower nearer to it and the terrain on the slope structure is smoother for players to climb to the caverns. *This is one of the smallest maps in Halo, and is 3rd smallest overall. In addition, unlike its remake Beaver Creek, this level includes ladders. *This is the map in which Sarge and Caboose (of Red vs. Blue) meet the religious fanatics who worship their flag. It was necessary for it to be Sarge and Caboose, as they are the only characters to have plain blue or red all of the time, and they needed to hold the other team's flag to progress the storyline. *In the game data this map is called "Beaver Creek" indicating that this was possibly going to be its original name and Halo 2's Beaver Creek is a direct remake of this. Links Internal *Beaver Creek Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels